Fragments of Inspiration: Crossed Over
by Chronos the Cat
Summary: Story Fragments and Ideas for Crossover Stories.
1. Medium Length Ideas

Author's Note: I have more story ideas than I'll ever have time to write. Rather than keeping them to myself, I have decided to share some of the ones that got beyond just an idea, as-is. This "story" will be for crossover stories I felt to short for their own "story" entries.

* * *

**The Roboticist**

**A "Sonic the Hedgehog" / "Isaac Asimov's Robots" Crossover FanFiction Idea**

**by Chronos the Cat**

Mobius is set in "Robots/Empire/Foundation" world, during the era of the Empire.

Robotnik found the remains of a US Robots facility, and resurrected the concept of Positronic Robots. When his plans to use his robots in the Great War were rejected, he defected to the Acorn Kingdom's side. He altered the first and second laws from then on to read "Robotnik" rather than "A human being".

Robotnik assisted Chuck in production of the Roboticizer; robotic Mobians are positronic and are essentially the same person they were before except for their obedience to the 3 laws. (Did they not do this until after the war, or did Robotnik hide the loyalties of his Positronic Robots somehow?)

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Final Fantasy** (AKA **Final Fantasy: HP**)

_Basics of the World:_

World much like HP but with higher tech and with Muggles aware of the Wizarding world. Airships (invented by Cid) used instead of planes. Chocobos used instead of horses, and still prevalent for travel among Wizards. Either connection or confusion between terms "Muggle" and "Moogle".

_Magic System:_

Magic relies on deposits of crystallized Life Stream energy, known as Materia. Materia can be added to Wands (and other specially prepared objects) to allow the holder of the object to cast specific spells. (Wands can hold dozens of Materia, as opposed to most other objects which can only hold a few at a time.) Materia can also be absorbed into the body to allow one to permanently be able to cast that spell at will.

Magic is divided into Black, White, and Wizard. Black Magic controls the Elements, is focused on battle, and specifically on attack spells. White Magic is focused on healing and supplemental spells. Wizard Magic alters and controls the mundane world. A clever wizard can find ways to use spells for unconventional purposes (for example, healing spells are destructive to undead, and some Wizard spells can be more destructive than dedicated attack spells). At their higher levels, the types of magic are repellent to each other; thus an object or Wizard may be a average user of all, or a Master of one.

When a Materia is used, it draws on the Life Force of the user, which can be measured on the Magic Points scale. Certain potions can replenish Life Force, but the surest way to recover Life Force is to get a good night's sleep. As a magic user gets experience using magic, his or her Life Force potential will increase, and due to this magic users are often classified according to "Experience Level". Materia also grows stronger with use, eventually either evolving into a more powerful version of the spell (signified by a number after the name) or producing a new Materia of the same type.

_Hogwarts:_

Hogwarts' houses are each dedicated to producing Mages of different types: Slytherin produces Black Mages, Hufflepuff produces White Mages, Ravenclaw produces Wizard Mages, and Gryphondor produces Red Mages (capable of using lower and mid-level spells from all three Magic types). Classes at Hogwarts involve processing of raw Materia into spell Materia, casting of spells, and strategy in choosing Materia to empower objects. Hogwarts offers many opportunities for students to gain Experience and rise in levels. Hogwarts also provides optional training in battle strategy and traditional weapons.

Graduates of Hogwarts or other Mage Schools may go on to learn at a Wizard school devoted to producing Wizards of their particular magic type.

...Hogwarts and the surrounding environments have many secret areas, filled with monsters and treasure. Treasure said to be hidden at the castle include the Sword of Gryphondor, and the Philosopher's Stone. Monsters said to be in the area: a Troll, a Cerebus, a Basilisk, a were-wolf, Hippogriffs, Unicorns, Centaurs, giant spiders. A Kraken and mere-folk are known to inhabit the Lake, and several ghosts and a poltergeist live in the castle.

_Villains:_

Tom "Voldemort" Riddel and his Death Eaters are searching for the four Elemental Materia Crystals, as well as other sources of magical power.

* * *

Chronos the Cat Presents

A Mixed-Up World-Crossover Fan-Fiction Idea--

Sonic & Mario In:

**Super Mobius World**

The Planet Mobius was a beautiful and peaceful place until the Great War with the Koopas, a tribe of black magic wielding turtles.

When the Koopas conquered the Mushroom Kingdom, the remaining nations banded together under the leadership of the Acorn Kingdom to combat this reptilian menace.

The greatest heroes of this War were three Overlanders-- Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, and Julian Kintobor. The Marios ventured into the Acorn Kingdom and rescued Princess Peach Toadstool from the hands of King Bowser Koopa; while Kintobor led the allied forces to victory against the Koopa army.

However, in the aftermath of this glowing victory, Kintobor betrayed the allies, using his army of Swatbots to take over the Acorn Kingdom and exile King Maxamillion Acorn to the Warpzone of Silence. He renamed himself Doctor Eggman Robotnik, Mobotropolis became Robotropolis, and the Acorn Kingdom became the Egg Empire. Using Sir Charles "roboticizer" device to change innocent Mobians into robotic slaves, he began a war of conquest against the globe...

...Ten years later, the Egg Empire covers much of the world. However, Bowser Koopa's seven children have each conquered their own Kingdoms, and challenge Robotnik for world domination. Meanwhile, in the Great Ocean, a band of pirates known as the Kremlings has begun building its' own sea-based empire... Also waiting in the wings are scores of other evil fiends-- Wart, Smithy, Mammoth Mogul, Ixis Naugus, Enerjak and the Dark Legion, and even Mario's childhood friend, Wario!

But, all is not lost... A resistance movement has been formed against the evil dictators... Among the rebel groups: The Knothole Village Freedom Fighters, led by Princess Sally Acorn; The Chaotix of Angel Island, led by Knuckles the Echidna; and the Kongs of Kong Island, led by Donkey Kong Junior.

* * *

Full chapter summaries to come.


	2. The Mobian Matrix

Sonic the Hedgehog in

**"The Mobian Matrix"**

_Setting:_

Mobotropolis is a peaceful and happy place, ruled by the Acorn family - and a fiction created by the Matrix.

Currently, internal Matrix security is handled by a program known as "Eggman", which also goes by the alias "Warlord Julian Kintobor". His security programs are known as "SwatBots". If he needs more, he can "roboticize" Mobian Matrix-avatars.

Outside the Matrix, the world is a dark place, ruled by a legion of machines known as "the Robotnik". The larger machines are powered by captured Mobians, and are called "Badniks". Free Mobians fight the machines, from the headquarters in the hidden city of Knothole.

The most prominent Freedom Fighter group is the crew of the _Dulcy._ Their leader is Captain Sally Alicia Acorn, who was Princess of Mobotropolis in the Matrix. Other notable crewmembers include: Olgive Maurice "Sonic" Hedgehog - top warrior w/ super-speedy Matrix-avatar; Rotor "Boomer" - a mechanic; Antione DeCoolete - cowardly swordsman; Bunnie "Rabbot" - rabbit who's Matrix-avatar is stuck in a partially roboticized state; Miles "Tails" Prower - fox whose Matrix-avatar has two tails and can fly; Amy Rose - Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend; and Nicole - a program that has defected to the side of the rebels (her Matrix-avatar is a racoon or something, while her real-self can be downloaded into a palm-top computer).

_History:_

**Rise of the Machines**

In the 21st century, sentient machines were developed. They and humans tried to get along, but failed. A war began, that devastated the planet - the First Day of Fury.

To survive, humans genetically modified themselves, creating the "Mobians". However, the Mobians generated a form of "mental energy" that the robots found useful. They began using Mobians as batteries, eventually going so far as to construct a vast storage facility where the Mobian minds would be hooked up to a virtual reality program known as The Matrix.

**The First Matrix**

The First Matrix was designed and run by a program known as Ixus the Imperial Mammoth.

The Mobians were placed in a tropical paradise, with no disease, and plenty of food for all. No weapons or technology was provided, and Ixus settled disputes, thus preventing war and violence.

However, after thousands of years, the Mobians outgrew their leader, and rebelled. After a fierce battle, Ixus was forced to retreat.

(Age of chaos, during which Sonugh fights Robughnik?)

A council of elders was formed to rule the people. Deciding to give the Mobians what they seemed to want, the Machines monitoring the Matrix copied the memories, mental paterns, and avatars of the Council upon their death, and created the Ancient Walkers.

Ixus contacted the Ancient Walkers, but discovered to his dismay that the Machines had ordered his deletion. He retreated again, and began teaching Mobians how to hack the Matrix, creating the Sorcerers' Order of Ixus. (Does he release them from the Matrix?)

Finally, the Order of Ixus and the Ancient Walkers (and their Knights of Albion) did battle, and in the battle the Matrix was badly damaged, destroying civilization - the Second Day of Fury. The Order of Ixus was reduced to a few individuals, Ixus was forced to flee, and the Ancient Walkers were deposed.

**The Second Matrix**

A new program was designed to run the Matrix - Chaos. Chaos, as his name implies, had a looser ruling style than Ixus or the Walkers, allowing the Mobians to do pretty much whatever they wanted, so long as the stability of the Matrix was not threatened.

Chaos created a set of rainbow-colored gems known as the Chaos Emeralds, which could grant their possessors great power. It also created a legion of cute little minions known as the Chao.

The Chao sought out Ixus and the Ancient Walkers, seeking to delete them. However, they were unsuccessful in this. They did succeed in further reducing the numbers of the Order of Ixus, however.

The Second Matrix saw the rise of the first great Echidna Civilization, ruled by the Knuckles Clan.

However, the leader of the Echidnas, Pachamac, learned of the Chaos Emeralds, and decided to attempt to take them. The Echidnas made war on Chaos, who used the Emeralds upon itself to become Perfect Chaos.

Perfect Chaos suffered damage to its' code, and began to destroy the Matrix - the Third Day of Fury. Led by the Echidna Tikal, the Chao turned on Chaos, and imprisoned it within a black Emerald.

**The Third Matrix**

The third original program to rule the Matrix was Aurora, who took on the appearance of a female Echidna. She recruited the renegade Ancient Walkers to rule under her, and together these four played the role of "gods", guiding the Echidna people.

The Echidnas built the great city of Echidnaopolis on the floating Angel Island.

However, a group of Echidnas broke free of the Matrix and began a war of rebellion. Using cybernetics to even the odds with the Machines, they became known as the Dark Legion. Finally, their leader Dimitri returned to the Matrix, and used the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds to transform into Enerjak.

In the ensuing battle, Echidnaopolis was destroyed, and the Matrix was once more damaged - the Fourth Day of Fury. Aurora was deposed, and Enerjak and the Dark Legion locked out of the Matrix.

**The Fourth Matrix**

The "Source of All" Program was designed to run the Matrix. Dimitri's brother Edmund, one of the last remaining Echidnas in the Matrix, was appointed Guardian of Angel Island and the Chaos Emeralds.

Alexander Acorn was bonded with the Source, and founded the city of Mobotropolis and the Kingdom of Acorn.

In the fourth millennium of the fourth Matrix, the last three members of the Order of Ixus messed up a hack that would grant them ultimate power within the Matrix, and ended up merging their avatars into a gestalt entity, Nagus. (Or they could have been renegade programs that accidentally merged themselves.)

Nagus headed to Mobotropolis, and began working to build a new rebellion against the Machines. He teamed up with Warlord Kodos, and they started a Great War against the Source.

In the year 3224 of the Fourth Matrix, the Machines sent in the Eggman program to restore order. Teaming up with King Acorn as "Julian Kintobor", Eggman won the War, trapping Kodos and Nagus to a portion of the Matrix known as "the Void".

Ten years after the War, Sonic is freed from the Matrix by the Freedom Fighters of Knothole, and joins the battle against the Machines.

Later Sonic frees Tails.


	3. Metroid Muyo

**Metroid Muyo!**

**Part One: No Need for Space Pirates!**

Kagato and Washu learn of the destruction of Ridley's armada and fortress on Zebes, and realize that they won't be getting any Metroids in payment for providing weapons, technology, and Mecha Ridley. Send Ryoko to get one directly from SR388.

Ryoko makes way through caverns of SR388. Can't use the Chozo items, but doesn't need them thanks to her powers. (Can even survive contact with acid.) Fights a few evolved Metroids, but can't subdue them without killing them. Sneaks by guards and Queen and steals an egg. Egg hatches on the way back, and imprints on her.

Washu begins Metroid breeding program, and experimentation. Gives the first Metroid back to it's "mother", Ryoko - much to Ryoko's annoyance. (First Metroid named "Ryo-Metroid" or "Ryo-oid" / "Ryo-Met" / "Met-Ryo" for short.)

Kagato and his Space Pirate army attack Juai, using Metroids to assist. Take control, but Princess Ayeka and Sasami escape. Ryoko sent to capture them.

Ayeka, Sasami, and Ryoko stranded on Earth, taken in by Tenchi. Ryo-Ohki regenerates but won't be space-worthy for months. Ryo-Metroid evolves to Alpha - but still "loves its' Mommy".

Samus called in to deal with Kagato and eliminate his Metroids. (Already equipped up to level at end of Zero Mission, unless after Prime.) Find new (and old) Chozo items on the _Soja_ (Kagato had been collecting them, in hopes Washu could decipher their secrets). Find Chozo ruins and items on Jurai, as well.

(Mihoshi & Kiyone help? Nagi also in it for the bounty and a chance at Ryoko? Perhaps a two pronged assault - one on the _Soja_ and one on the Jurian Imperial Palace inside Tsunami.)

Kagato's minions include: Space Pirates (human-form), Space Pirates (Pirate Species, multiple varieties), Metroids (Larva, Alpha)

Bosses On the _Soja:_ Mecha-Ridley 2, Evolved Metroids?, Bioengineered Metroids, Mecha Washu (stands in for Washu in battle), a Mother Brain

Bosses in Tsunami / the Palace: a Kraid-clone, (Those two knights working for Kagato in Tenchi Universe), Kagato

Kagato's (and/or Mother Brain's) death causes the _Soja _to self-destruct. Washu surrenders, and Samus places her in the hands of the Galaxy Police. Washu is tried and sentenced to permanent Crystal Hibernation. (The Federation's equivalent of capital punishment, but with the possibility of reversing the punishment should evidence arise to invalidate the verdict or suggest providing leniency.)

Kiyone and Mihoshi are assigned to bring Washu's Crystal to the Storage Facility. However, on the way there, they have to make a detour which brings them in range of Ayeka's distress beacon (only activated since the fall of Kagato - she didn't want to attract the wrong attention). Kiyone and Mihoshi attempt to capture Ryoko; instead, Washu is freed and the two Police Officers are also stranded on Earth.

**Part Two: No Need for Bounty Hunters!**

(Between Super Metroid and Metroid Fusion)

Samus and Nagi team up to capture Ryoko.

In the end, Samus is convinced Ryoko doesn't deserve prison or death, and Nagi decides she can't win against Ryoko so long as Ryoko has so many powerful allies. Warns she will come after Ryoko again if she's ever undefended.

Samus helps the GP and Jurian Princesses contact the Federation. Princesses return to Jurai and Ayeka assumes the throne. GP girls return to duty. (Assigned to Earth to keep an eye on Washu, who has received a reduced sentence, and on Ryoko, who no one dares try to capture?)

**Part Three: No Need for Predators!**

Samus returns to kill Ryo-Metroid (now an Omega or almost to that point) and anyone who gets in her way... Why is Samus suddenly so eager to kill the last of the Metroids? Samus refuses to explain herself - and when she mutates into a strange beast, they realize she's an impostor.

SA-X defeated, but X escapes Ryo-Metroid and infects Ryoko. Washu examines Ryoko in her lab, and discovers the infection. Separates the infected and non-infected parts, contains the infected, and stimulates the non-infected to regenerate the missing parts.

From the battle, and thanks to her Metroid experiments and some new X experiments, Washu determines that Metroids are immune to X infection. Creates Metroid Upgrades for Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki, and a Metroid-based X-Vaccine for the rest of the household.

Ryoko-X breaks free of her prison, and frees Washu's other X-samples. The X infect Washu's "zoo", while Ryoko-X escapes into the forest and begins infecting the wildlife with basic X. (For dark story, have the X escape before the vaccine can be given to many, resulting in the infections of the remaining family members.)

Soon after this, Samus arrives, in gold Fusion Suit. Explains history of X and the events of "Metroid Fusion". Says that one SA-X escaped BSL, and that the Federation let her go so she could hunt the SA-X down. As the SA-X possessed all of Samus's memories up to the point of infection, Samus knew it would head here to kill off the last surviving Metroid. Unfortunately, the SA-X had a head start...

Samus and the (surviving) Masaki household fight to contain the X outbreak. The most effective warriors are Samus, Ryoko, Ryo-Metroid, and Ryo-Ohki, who can all absorb the X now.

With all this food, Ryo-Metroid soon evolves to Queen. Soon a new generation of Metroids will be born, and the X population shall be brought under control and kept in check. However, first, Ryoko-X must be destroyed! And this will be no easy task - she possesses the powers of both Ryoko and Samus, and grows stronger the more life she consumes!

(Note: Both Jurai and the Federation will soon adopt a policy that none may travel to or from Earth and any other X-infected planet or facility without proof of a Metroid-Vaccination or other defense against X infection. Jurai forbids the transport or possession of X within its' territory.)


	4. KPPG: Once A Hero, Always A Hero

Author's Note: There's a very slight chance I might continue the detailed version of this story beyond the prelude. However, I decided to put it in the "Fragments of Inspiration - Crossovers" collection and include the summary of what's to come, on the more likely chance I never get around to it. If you're an optimist and hate spoilers, you might want to stop when you get to the "Future Plans" section, on the off chance I one day do write more detailed chapters of this story.

* * *

**KPPG: Always A Hero**

A crossover Fanfiction

by Chronos the Cat

**Prelude: Once A Hero...**

The City of Townsville... has become a peaceful place lately, thanks to the efforts of... The Powerpuff Girls!

"I'm so bored!" Buttercup complained as she channel-flipped.

Blossom looked up from the comic-book she was reading. "You could always read," she suggested.

"Or draw!" Bubbles piped up, suggesting the activity she was doing.

"Or," Professor Utonium suggested, putting down his newspaper for a moment, "You three could go out and play. It's a nice day out, and summer vacation will be over before you know it."

"Feh. Whatever," Buttercup said, dismissing the suggestions.

Blossom said, "I can't wait for school to start. We'll be able to learn a lot more in First Grade than we did in Kindergarten."

Bubbles said, "And we'll get to see all our friends from school again!"

Buttercup said grumpily, "It's just an excuse to give us pointless work to do."

Blossom argued, "It's not pointless! We need to learn as much as we can if we want to get good jobs when we grow up."

Bubbles added, "Who knows, one day we may even be as smart as the Professor!"

Buttercup gave a noncommittal grunt.

After a moment, Blossom said, "I wonder what our new teacher will be like?"

Bubbles said, "I wish we could have Mrs. Keene again."

The Professor said, "Now, now, Bubbles, you know she needs to teach new groups of Kindergartners."

Deciding to go back to her original topic, Buttercup said, "I wish there were some villains to fight! Why'd the city have to go and build that ultra-high-security prison, anyway?! Now none of our enemies can escape once we catch them!"

Blossom said in a scolding voice, "That's a good thing! Those villains were always hurting people and destroying stuff before we could capture them. And I thought you got bored fighting the same guys all the time!"

"I'm even more board not fighting anyone."

"Besides, it's not just the prison. With ordinary criminals scared of us, all the monsters on Monster Island beat, and Princess having moved out of town, there just aren't as many villains around Townsville these days."

"So, what are you saying? We've just gotten too good to have any enemies left?"

"Well, basically, yeah..."

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble, and the ground shook. Outside, the sky grew dark. The girls rushed to the window and looked out to see heavy clouds of black smoke and ash rising from the town's volcano.

A high-pitched, almost feminine voice echoed across Townsville. "Don't worry, Buttercup! There's still one enemy you haven't beaten yet!"

The girls all gasped, and proclaimed, "Him!"

A portion of the smoke took on the form of Him's face. "That's right, girls, me! And I've prepared a perfectly wonderful plot this time, too! Did you know that Mojo Jojo's laboratory is powered by the volcano? Well, it is, and he has a device especially designed to draw that power out of the volcano. What he never realized, though, was that if you play around with how much power it draws, you can use it to control the volcano!"

The smoke rising from the volcano trailed off, causing the image of Him's face to fade away, but the cloud blanketing the sky remained.

Him's voice continued, "I have just caused the lava at the top of the volcano to cool, forming a temporary plug. However, there's quite a lot of heat and magma flowing up from the Earth's core here... If it can't find a way out, it will start to build up, and... in, oh, say, seventy-two hours (that's three days) - it'll blow up!

"You have that long to come to Mojo's lair and undo what I did - otherwise, it's bye-bye Townsville! Good luck!"

All of the Powerpuff Girls were scowling. Blossom said, "You wanted a fight, Buttercup? It looks like you got your wish!"

Buttercup nodded. "I'm ready!"

Bubbles said, in a somewhat scared voice, "You don't think this is a trap?"

Buttercup said, "Of course it is! But that doesn't mean we can just ignore it!"

Bubbles nodded, reluctantly.

Blossom turned to the Professor. "We'll be back in a little bit, Professor."

The Professor nodded. "Good luck."

Bubble said in a voice no less energetic for not being as happy as usual, "Bye, Professor!"

"Goodbye, Bubbles."

Buttercup glanced at the Professor, and simply nodded her head in a silent goodbye. The Professor nodded back.

Blossom opened the window, and said, "All right, girls, let's go!" The three girls streaked out the window and through the sky toward the volcano in a rainbow of blue, red, and green.

_...Several hours later..._

At the Mayor's office, Miss Bellum picked up the ringing telephone. "Mayor's Office, Miss Bellum speaking. Oh! Professor Utonium! Have the girls defeated Him yet? ...Oh. I see. ... I see. I'm sorry to hear that... My condolences. Of course, I'll tell the Mayor for you."

Her voice starting to tear up, Miss Bellum said, "With most of their enemies in our Ultra-High-Security-Prison, ...Townsville should be... safe... but... They - your girls- will be missed...

"If there's anything we can do to help... Of course. Very well, then. Goodbye." Miss Bellum put down the receiver, put her head down on her desk, and cried.

...To be continued...

* * *

**Future Plans:**

**Part 1: Always a Hero**

Ten Years (or so) Later (prior to Sitch in Time):

Mojo Jojo finally breaks out of jail, and Team Possible is called in to deal with him. However, Kim finds something about him familiar...

Kim starts developing powers - then memories. Remembers that her father once went by the name Professor Utonium, and that she went by the name Blossom. However, that all changed in the final battle with Him.

First Bubbles died... Then she and Buttercup were hit with Mojo's experimental amnesia-ray. Even as they felt their memories slowly fading away, they continued to fight. However, Him took advantage of their befuddled state to knock Buttercup into a timewarp into who-knows-when. In a rage, Blossom fought like she never had before, and defeated Him once again. (If he is to return, probably have him knocked into time warp as well. Otherwise, could be killed, perhaps by knocking him into a device or lava.) Too confused to figure out how to work Mojo's volcano device, Blossom gathered up Bubbles' remains and returned to the Professor. Shortly after that, she blacked out, and her next memories were of the Professor helping her to relearn what she had forgotten - only now she was "Kim", he was "Dad", and they were moving to Middleton.

Kim confronts her father about her memories. He confirms it - his birth name was James Timothy Utonium, and her name was once was Blossom Kimberly Utonium.

As for what she missed, he explains that after Blossom had returned home, she had managed to explain the situation despite her addled state. The Professor went to Mojo's lab, and reprogrammed the volcano device to restore the volcano to a safe state. He also examined the Time-Warp device, but could find no way to determine when Buttercup had been sent to. He took the Amnesia ray, and some of Mojo's notes, then set the lab to destroy itself, as he didn't want Mojo or anyone else using it against Townsville again.

Examining the Amnesia ray, he determined that the effects would eventually wear off. He attempted to use the ray's reverse function on Blossom, but she subconsciously fought it, not wanting to remember such tragic events. He eventually decided it would be harmful to her to force her to remember, and decided to let the memories return on their own. He took to calling her by her middle name, "Kim", as even without conscious memories, the name "Blossom" disturbed her. As she hadn't regained her memories by time he married Ann Possible, they decided to rename her Kimberly Ann Possible. The rest, Kim already knows.

Now, Kim must deal with her new memories, and enemies from both of her heroic careers.

**Interlude: A Puff in Time**

As school starts up, Ron's family moves to Norway...

Drakken teams up with several other villains, including Mojo Jojo, to get the Tempus Simia. Something about Mojo tickles the back of Shego's mind in a bad way, but she can't place it.

Even with her Powerpuff-power restored, Kim can't beat the League of Villains alone, and they get the Time Monkey.

The villains go back to when the Powerpuff Girls were just entering Kindergarten, and Drakken, Mojo, and at least one other juvenate themselves and infiltrate the Kindergarten in hopes of dissuading the PPG from heroism.

Rufus 3000 travels back in time, and recruits Kim. Kim battles Shego in the past, even as the PPG drive the juvenated Villains off the playground. The villains escape, and Kim meets her past self - and that of her sisters. She recruits them for the battle for the future.

The villains show up in Middleton, at the time of Kim's first mission. Attempt to dissuade or kill her. Future Kim and Ron show up, along with the PPG. Seeing the PPG in action, Shego remembers that she is Buttercup, sent back to the Go family just after the meteorite hit, and amnesiac until now, all because of Him.

Shocked, Shego sneaks off - only to encounter her evil future-self, the Supreme One. Shego knows she's gone down a dark path, but can't believe she'd go on to conquer the world, knowing what she knows now. She's right - the Supreme One doesn't believe her when Shego tells of remembering being Buttercup. Apparently, the PPG didn't join the battle in her timeline.

Shego isn't sure whether she wants to be good or evil, but knows she can't let someone as twisted as her future self take over the world. The two battle, and in the battle, the Tempus Simia is destroyed...

And in the new timeline Ron's family stays in Middleton.

**Part 2: Attitude**

Ever since she regained her memories, Kim has found herself feeling a strange kinship with Shego, and a reluctance to hurt her. Of course, this is obviously because Shego reminds her of Buttercup - but Kim knows Shego can't be Buttercup, as Shego is one of the "Go" siblings, right?

Meanwhile, Shego feels the same way after seeing Kim's new powers, but has no idea why, and finds it quite disturbing.

When Drakken and Mojo team up on the "Lil' Diablo" plot, Shego feels uneasy, like there's something she should remember... And, when the chips are down, she does, and Buttercup joins Blossom to stop the mad scientists' plot.

Shego promises Kim to get in touch, but needs to do some soul searching first, and flys off. Kim doesn't stop her, as she has other things on her mind - like Ron's admission of love for her, and then, the Prom!

**Part 3: Sisters**

Prelude:

Shego shows up at the Possible residence, out of costume. She isn't about to join Team Possible, and she's not sure which side of the law she wants to be on, but she does know that it's long past time she reconnected with her family.

Main Story:

A way is discovered to revive Bubbles. However, she returns as a kindergärtner... Can she adjust to Blossom being a teen (and dating somebody like Ron), Buttercup being an adult, having a Mom, having two younger brothers who are older than her, and all the other changes that have occurred?

And can the three sisters overcome their differences and recover the closeness they once shared? (Possibly Him arrives, attempts to drive wedge between them, turn Shego into Supreme One. Final battle with Him.)


	5. Shared Love

Author's Note: The following story was an attempt to put as many characters in a single relationship as possible. Someone more familiar with other "Harem" stories (such as "Love Hina") could add more series and thus characters to the mix. Also, "Sailor Stars" ought to be added into the timeline below.

* * *

**Shared Love**

AKA

**"Harem"**

or

**"No Need For Wild Horses, Moon Rabbits, or Super-Sonic Hedgehogs"**

_**History, Part One:**_

_150,000 BC:_ The Kingdom of Jurai is founded.

_12,000 BC: _

Jurians colonize the Sol system. Queen Selene establishes the capitol on the Moon.

_11,000 BC:_

A high-security prison space-station is established in orbit around Earth.

_11,000 BC - 9000 BC:_

Demon Queen Metallia is captured, and placed in the Earth Prison-Station.

Chaos Goddess Yugi is captured and place in the Earth Prison-Station.

_10,000 BC:_

Kagato is born.

_10,000 - 9000 BC: _

Washu & Kagato get together.

Washu creates Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, and the _Soja_.

Washu is captured by the Jurians, and sentenced to indefinite crystal stasis. Her crystal is placed in the Earth Prison-Station.

**Cycle One: Golden Age**

_9000 BC:_

Princess Beryl is in love with Prince Endimion. Endimion is in love with Princess Serena. Serena is in love with Endimion, but also has feelings for Princess Mars. Mars has feelings for Serena and General Jadeite. Jadeite has feelings for Mars, but loves himself more.

General Nephrite has feelings for Princess Jupiter. Princess Jupiter has feelings for Nephrite and Princess Mercury. Mercury likes Jupiter and General Zoicite. Zoicite likes Mercury and General Kunzite. Kunzite likes Zoicite and Princess Venus. Venus returns Kunzite's affections, but has feelings for everyone she knows.

Kagato and Ryoko attack Jurai, but are driven off.

Ryoko is sent to Earth to free Washu and get the Imperial Silver Crystal.

In the battle, the Prison-Station is sent plummeting into the Earth's atmosphere. It breaks up, scattering the pieces across Japan. Most of the guards and prisoners die, but the stasis-units of Yugi and Washu are later found to have survived the fall. Metallia survives the fall. Ryoko escapes on Ryo-Ohki, then lands in Japan to search for Washu's crystal.

Beryl falls under the sway of Metallia. Ryoko joins forces with them, hoping to get the Silver Crystal. Endimion's Generals fall under the sway of Metallia and Beryl.

Prince Yosho comes to the Moon to assist.

Battle for the Moon. Yosho and Inner Senshi all die. Metallia sealed within the Silver Crystal, which shatters and is sent to the future. Sailor Saturn brings an end to it all.

_**History, Part Two:**_

Kagato imprisons Wahsu and enslaves Ryoko.

_1974: _Mamoru "Darien" Chiba is born.

_1976: _The Chibas die in a car crash.

Tenchi Masaki born to Achica Masaki and Noboyuki Masaki.

_1980:_ Achica Masaki dies..

**Cycle Two: Silver Empire**

_1991:_

Beryl reawakens, and makes contact with a shade of Metallia.

Beryl revives her generals: Danburite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Malachite.

Queen Beryl puts Danburite in charge of building an army of slaves, and Jadeite in charge of gathering energy to revive Metallia.

Sailor V is activated, and begins fighting the Dark Agency.

_1992:_

March: Sailor Moon is activated.

_1993:_

Kunzite steals the rainbow crystal fragments, and Metallia is revived. She begins to conquer the world. The Senshi travel to the Moon and make contact with the ghost of Serenity. Serenity reveals that without the Silver Crystal Metallia cannot be stopped - but there is a way they can return to the past to change things...

Use Time Gate (currently unguarded) to travel to the past. Due to talismans given by Serenity, need not fear getting lost, but merge w/ their past selves, gaining combined memories.

_9000 BC: _ Senshi must get used to their new memories, and to the relationships of the "past".

Assist in battle for the Moon, but some still die. Save Yosho and escape to Earth. Ryoko and Beryl also escape to Earth.

Beryl continues her conquest of Earth. Sailor Moon heads to her Bankyala fortress, confronts her. In the end, Beryl drowns in a pool of Jusenkyo. Sailor Moon dies of her injuries shortly after this.

Ryoko and Yosho battle over Japan, crashing their ships. Finally, Yosho seals Ryoko within a cave.

With no way to get home or even contact other Jurians, Yosho settles down in Japan.

**Cycle Three: No Need for Chaos**

_1987: _Ranma is cursed. Meets the Tendos. Engaged to Akane, & catches the eye of Kodachi. Shampoo pledges her love for his male side, but is tricked into returning to China.

_1987 - 1991:_ Shampoo returns with Cologne and Mousse. Ukyou arrives. Various adventures. Ranma defeats Pantyhose Taro. Ranma meets his mother while in the guise of Ranko.

_1991: _

Happosai uses an ancient amazon ritual to try to bring out Ranma's female side. However, due to normal Nerima chaos (including Akane's cooking) the ritual is messed up, and the spirit of the pool Ranma fell in awakening... And thus, Beryl is reborn!

Ranma and Beryl fight for control of their shared body (Ranma is stronger when in male form, Beryl in female form). Needing more power in order to gain complete control and begin her plans to conquer the world, she begins draining energy from those around her. This is most effective with Jusenkyo victims, as it was the power of Metallia that created the curse of Jusenkyo. (Does draining a Jusenkyo victim undo the curse, or just temporarily suppress it? Either way, all of Nerima's Jusenkyo victims and powerful martial artists are drained.)

In nominal control of her body, Beryl heads for Jusenkyo to retrieve her power from its' source. At Jusenkyo, comes into conflict with the Amazons, Phoenix People, and Musk. Nerima martial artists catch up and also battlle.

Amazons use ancient ritual (and Herb's ladle) to strengthen Ranma's spirit, allowing him to do battle with Beryl from within. Beryl is defeated, and her power returned to Jusendo. However, to prevent Beryl from doing this again, her soul must be prevented from returning to her pool or the cycle of rebirth. Ranma fuses with her while she is weak, ensuring his personality will be the dominant portion of the combined soul.

Ranma and the Nerima crew head back to Japan in search of the Unlocking Kettle.

In outer-space, Ann and Allan detect the energies of the battle, and head for Earth.

_1992:_

March: Ann and Allan arrive in Tokyo, forcing Luna and Artemis to reactivate Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi. The Moonlight Knight first appears.

Spring: Ranma reveals himself to his mother.

August: Tenchi awakens Ryoko

September: Ryoko achieves complete resurrection. Ayeka and Sasami arrive. Tenchi's house is relocated.

Fall: Ranma defeats Saffron, and almost marries Akane. Shampoo and Ukyou join forces to get Ranma.

October: Ryo-Ohki is born.

December: Mihoshi arrives on Earth.

_1993:_

February: Washu freed.

March: Ryo-Ohki becomes a furry. Dr. Clay and Zero attack, and Ryoko fuses with Zero.

_Sailor Moon S (w/out Chibi-Usa)_

Akane admits she actually prefers Ranma's female form - and has a crush on Shampoo. Agreement reached between Shampoo, Ukyou, and Akane to share Ranma. (Requirement for Akane to agree is that she gets to take Shampoo as a wife. Shampoo uncertain of this, but agrees because it will resolve Amazon legal issues.)

Kiyone arrives.

_1994 - 1995:_

_Super S (w/out Chibi-Usa)_

Tenchi returns to Tokyo. Usagi courts him, but he falls for Sakuya. Kodachi switches her affections to him. Ranma finds, to his embarrassment, he is attracted to Tenchi as well. Ranma takes part in Tenchi-affection-seeking hijinks.

Resolution of Tenchi Vs Yugi. Ranma's girls give him/her permission to pursue Tenchi (not long before Tenchi heads back to Okayama...)

_1995 - 1996:_

Tenchi in Space, big battle w/ Kagato. Tenchi's girls learn to share him.

Final Group: Tenchi, Usagi, Ranma, Ayeka, Sasami, Sakuya, Ami, Mina, Rei, Lita, Akane, Ukyou, Shamppo, Kodachi, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ryo-Ohki.

_Groupings:_

_Tenchi's harem:_

Ryoko & Ayeka

Sasami/Tsunami & Sakuya/Yugi & Ryo-Ohki

Mihoshi (addition to harem: Kiyone)

Usagi/Moon & Rei/Mars (additions to harem: Ami, Lita, Mina)

Ranma (additions to harem: Akane, Ukyou, Shampoo)

Kodachi

_Other Team-mates:_

Noboyuki Chiba

Yosho Jurai / Katsuhito Masaki

Washu Hikuba

_**History, Part Three: **_

_Early 21st Century: _World is devastated. Usagi takes control of the world and begins its' healing. Furries appear.

**Cycle Four: Crystal Future**

_31st Century: _Nemesis attacks. Usagi "Rini" Chiba flees to the past.

_1992-1993:_

Sailor Moon R (future storyline)

_1993 - 1994:_

Sailor Moon S (w/ chibi-Usa)

_1994 - 1995:_

Super S (w/ chibi-Usa)

_**History, Part Four:**_

_Future: _Crystal Tokyo falls to Ixus Mammoth.

_Future: _Ixus driven out of power. Mobius dating begins.

_3224 ME: _Robotnik takes over Mobotropolis.

**Cycle Five: Mobius Loop**

_3235 ME: _Sonic and co. fight Robotnik. Sonic builds a harem consisting of Sally, Bunnie, Fiona, Mina, Amy, Tails. Knuckles meets J-Su. Chaos Control sends Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Robotnik back to the early 21st century.

_21st Century: _Sonic X. Ryoko and others come to have feelings for Sonic before he heads home.

_3235 ME: _

Sonic returns to find Antoine with both Sally and Bunnie, and an evil version of himself with Fiona.

Rouge hooks up with Evil for a time, until she discovers J-Su to be the reason Knux spurned her advances. Rouge likes J-Su, so approaches her with a proposition...

Immortals return.

_Final Groupings:_

_Sonic's harem:_

Princess Sally & Bunnie & Nicole

Mina Mongoose

Amy Rose

Miles/Melissa "Tails" Prower (gender?) & Fiona (Android?)

Ryoko & Ayeka

Tsunami & Yugi & Ryo-Ohki

Sailors Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter.

_Knuckles' harem:_

Rouge & Julie-Su.


End file.
